A conventional illuminating umbrella is shown in FIGS. 1-4 including a top bulb B fixed on a top end of a central shaft S of the umbrella, and a plurality of ball-tip bulbs B1 respectively fixed on the ends of the umbrella ribs for safety illuminative purpose.
However, the wires W as electrically connected from the bulbs B, B1 to a power source generally fixed in the grip of the central shaft S may be twisted, stretched, or bent either upwardly or downwardly when opening or closing the umbrella among the upper notch U, the shaft S and the rib assembly R, thereby easily breaking the wires connected between the bulbs B, B1 and the power source without lighting the bulbs.
Meanwhile, so many wires W are assembled (A) in the tiny tube of the central shaft as shown in FIG. 3 to increase the difficulty for connecting the wires such as by soldering.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional illuminating umbrella, and invented the present illuminating umbrella having reliable connecting wires.